Huniepop Easter
by Nitro13
Summary: Alex wakes up to a few Easter surprises


**A Huniepop Easter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. They are property of Huniepot Studios.**

Alex woke up to the sound a shuffling from outside his bedroom. He rose from his bed, wearing a brown t-shirt and black boxers. He walked out into his apartment and found Kyu hovering above a lamp with her translucent butterfly wings flapping. She wore a pink play boy bunny suit with white cuffs, black fishnet stockings hot pink heel and white bunny ears. She placed something on the interior of the lampshade.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

Kyu looked at his startled. She dropped onto the carpeted floor and walked up to him with a big grin.

"Happy Easter!" She chirped.

The love fairy latched onto Alex and hugged him tightly. He heard the bathroom door open and he looked to see Momo emerge wearing a similar outfit but purple instead of pink and with black ears instead of white ones. Her gilded eyes light up once she saw her "owner" out of bed. She hugged him from behind.

"Master! G'morning~" The cat girl mused.

Once they let go Alex sat on the couch with his two bunny girls sitting next to him.

"I see. So you dressed up like playmates because it's Easter." Alex stated.

"Well I'm dressed up. I changed Momo's ears and tail into bunny ears and a cotton tail because the head band and suit were uncomfortable." Kyu explained.

"And you were hiding Easter eggs for a hunt?" Alex inquired.

Yeah boi! That's one of the best parts about Easter! You open up eggs and get free shit! It's like Halloween except everyone's dressed as a bunny and people invite you into their houses for candy instead of giving it to you so you'll leave."

Alex wanted to respond but he felt Momo nudge his side. He turned to her and she was looking up at him with her big yellow eyes.

"Master, can we please do the Easter egg hunt! I'm very good at findin' things." She pleaded.

Alex sighed and nodded. Momo squealed and kissed his cheek. Kyu clapped as Alex got up and walked into the kitchen. As he set up the coffee maker her found a cyan plastic egg inside the pot. Alex picked it up and opened it, curious of what Kyu filled the eggs with. He half expected candy, but what he found was a pink wrapped condom. The other half of his suspicions was conformed when Momo padded into the kitchen holding a small pink egg shaped device with a remote.

"Master, look! I found a smaller egg inside a bigger egg!" Momo exclaimed.

"Momo that's a special egg! It's called a vib—"Kyu called.

"Finish that sentence and I'm kicking you out!" Alex interrupted.

He heard her humph as he took the device from Momo and placed them along with the condom inside one of the kitchen drawers. Alex instructed Kyu to change the rest of the eggs contents into candy before he returned to making coffee. Just as the coffee maker beeped there was a knock on the door. Alex looked to Kyu and the fairy nodded. She turned invisible to all other but him, and Momo transformed. Whenever someone was at the door, fearing it was one of his 10 girlfriends Kyu devised a plan where she would hide and Momo would become a cat. However due to the aforementioned ear and tail change Momo turned into an auburn bunny.

Momo gambled around the apartment and Alex glanced at Kyu. She shrugged, supposing it would be fine. He opened the door and found a familiar red head standing there. She wore a white short sleeved collared shirt, a red ribbon tie, cherry skirt and black knee high socks with bunny faces on them. Pinned to her left breast was a pink bunny pin as the fiery eyed girl stood there.

"Hey Audrey. Happy Easter." Alex greeted.

Without a word Audrey shoved a pink wicker basket with green tinsel and an assortment of candy into his chest. She looked away as Alex took it.

"Um… thanks?"

"Don't read too much into it. I just got too much candy and though you'd like some. It's not like I like you or anything." The smoker assured.

Alex nodded, noticing how she glanced at him to check his reaction. She then folded her arms and gave him a pout.

"Geez! Wipe that fuckin' smirk off your face. It's creepy." She vilified.

Audrey shoved him aside and waltzed into his apartment. Alex closed the door and followed her. She looked around the apartment. As if searching for something.

"When'd you get a bunny?" She asked.

Alex followed her gaze to see the now bunny Momo pawing at the fishbowl as always. It looked slightly strange to see a rabbit committing such and act, but it was still Momo in that bunny body.

"It's my sisters. She left it here for the night." Alex lied.

Audrey turned to him. She had yet another angry glare.

"What?"

"When were you going to tell me you have a sister?"

"Does it matter?"

Audrey didn't respond. She walked up to him and yanked something out of the basket. It was a metal stick with a toy mouse dangling at the end of it.

"Well anyways, I got this for your cat: Monika." Audrey informed.

"Momo." Alex corrected.

"Whatever. Where is she?"

Suddenly, Momo used her powerful bunny legs to spring off the side table and paw at the mouse toy with her new lapine paws. The sudden appearance startled Audrey and she fell onto Alex, knocking over the basket and the boy. As Momo viciously swiped at the toy with her rabbit claws Audrey opened her eyes to find Alex's own mere inches away.

The two stared at each other as Audrey straddled him. She smelled like strawberries, maybe it was perfume, body wash or shampoo, but it was intoxicating and a pleasant change from the usual stale alcohol and pot smell that lingered off of her. Alex couldn't help but notice how pretty Audrey was. Usually her ballista of insults distracted him from her beauty. Audrey slowly leaned closer, looking at his lips. Alex glanced at her and also moved closer. Just mere inches away:

_Smack_.

"Eep!"

Audrey pushed off of him and moved away. Her face was red from embarrassment. Alex looked to see Kyu standing before him, still invisible to the ruby haired visitor.

"You really know how to kill a mood. Is my ass really that appealing?" She smoldered.

Alex looked at Kyu again who gave him a raunchy smirk. He got up and formulated an excuse.

"Sorry. I guess I'm just a pervert."

Audrey stood and brushed off her dress. She played with on her red locks shyly.

"It's alright. It's not the worst thing we've done." She mumbled.

Alex scratched his cheek and decided to change the subject.

"So… any fun Easter plans? You seem to be in the spirit." He noted glancing at the bunny eared stockings.

Audrey cleared her throat. "That's why I came here. I thought we could… maybe… go on a… date…"

Alex was surprised. Audrey was blushing and her voice faltered. She usually spoke with complete and utter confidence, that seeing her embarrassed was astonishing. There she was again, being cute and attractive. Different from the mental image he had of her. Deep down, very deep down, almost six feet deep, Audrey was just a normal girl.

"Really? You don't have plans with your friends?" Alex asked.

She shook her head. "Tiffany and her Mom are at a mass with this bitch hairdresser at the mall. I was invited, but I can't stand her. And I already went to an early Easter mass yesterday."

"You can cross the threshold of a church?" Alex blurted.

He received another killer look from Audrey. It was unintentional. He was just unaware that she went to church.

"Yeah. Every Sunday. And Nikki is busy at the café. So I thought my boyfriend would join me for an Easter date and then tonight…" Her voice trailed off.

"Tonight?" Alex repeated.

Audrey made her way to the spilled basket and dug into the bottom, under the candy and tinsel. She pulled out a pair of white bunny ears.

"I put these on, and be your Easter bunny." She purred.

Alex blinked. He swallowed.

"Y-yeah. I need to go shower and get dressed." He replied.

Audrey smirks and walks into his kitchen, most likely to raid his pantry and fridge while Alex rushed into his bedroom. He found Kyu sitting on his bed with Momo in her lap. She pet the bunny and winked.

"Alright. Easter date with the mega-bitch. You need me on this one?"

"Nah. By now I've got it in the bag."

* * *

**Happy Easter, and Passover! So I felt like writing an Easter fanfic just for fun. The reason I made it about Audrey is because she's fun to write, especially when she's trying to be sweet and nice instead of mean and bitchy like always. Now I might add another chapter to show how Audrey an Alex's date goes. Also this has no connection to Tiffany's Epilogue or any of my other fics, I'm just too lazy to come up with another name for the main character. Also if this seems kinda rushed and fast paced... it is. When it's 2:27 am on Easter usually your brains already asleep. Regardless I hope you guys enjoy this, tell me what you think and have ac Happy Easter and Joyful Passover. Please R&R.**


End file.
